role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Saiyan Second Grade
Super Saiyan Second Grade (スーパーサイヤ人第2段階, Sūpā Saiya-jin dai ni-dankai; lit. "Super Saiya person Stage 2"), referred to as Ascended Saiyan 'in the anime, is the first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ''ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed. It is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus is not in itself an actual transformation, but instead a power stressed form. History Vegeta and Future Trunks first achieved the Super Saiyan Second Grade stage while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it took Vegeta two months of training to achieve the transformation. Vegeta used this state to battle Cell in his Semi-Perfect form, the result of his absorbing Android 17. It was intentionally discovered as a way to be dominant over Cell and his incoming Perfect form, as well as for Vegeta to be initially the strongest. Description How to Use To use, the user must be a Saiyan or have Saiyan blood and already have access to the standard Super Saiyan form. They must train for at least two months in the form, and after training is complete, they must draw out large amounts of power and ki to every nerve of their body to greatly increase their capabilities, and inflate their muscles, leading them to this power stressed form. Appearance In appearance, the golden hair becomes a bit longer and more rigid in appearance, and is more paled when not using aura--and when aura is in use it is still somewhat pale. Muscle mass heavily increases on the user. As a result of the muscle increase, the Saiyan's outfit pertaining to the upper torso area will also end up shredded apart, as evidenced by Future Trunks' transformation into the form while fighting Broly resulting in his jacket being torn to shreds. The aura increases in size and becomes more jagged, accompanied by bio-electrical discharge during transformation or when preparing a massive attack such as the Final Flash. In personality, the aggressive, remorseless behavior of the initial transformation is magnified; any control over emotion brought on by increased proficiency of the Super Saiyan transformation is canceled out. Power The user's speed and strength, as well as overall capabilities is enhanced when using this form. While the multiplier is unknown for this form, it's safe to confirm it is beyond the 50x range. When using this form, this allows the user to fight tougher opponents the regular un-mastered Super Saiyan couldn't handle, as Vegeta in this form could easily decimate Semi-Perfect Cell, even at full-power, a Bio-Android who in his Imperfect Form was stronger than a regular Super Saiyan and all the Androids, who had also absorbed Android 17--an Android also stronger than a Super Saiyan. Its drawbacks include enormous energy as a requirement to access this form, and the energy and ki ''management is very difficult to control. The emotional effectiveness is magnified, which makes the form even more difficult to control. Variants * [[Super Saiyan Third Grade|'Super Saiyan Third Grade]]' '- A more power stressed version of the Super Saiyan Second Grade form, relying purely on strength and power and sacrificing speed. Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play